


Harry's Turn

by akite



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 09:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3687471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akite/pseuds/akite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry tries to confront Tom about why Tom has been avoiding him and gets distracted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry's Turn

**Author's Note:**

> This a sequel to Interruption.

Harry's Turn  
A. Kite (Oct 1998)

There he goes again. Harry sighed and watched his best friend hightail it from the mess hall. As soon as Harry had gotten his food and turned to look for a seat, Tom jumped up and left. He had been avoiding Harry for days now. That wasn't precisely right. It had been exactly five days.

Five days ago, something happened between the two that had changed their friendship forever. Now it didn't seem as if they had a friendship anymore. Harry's look of fierce concentration deterred anyone from wanting to share a table with him. So, he sat in self-imposed isolation and picked at his food. Harry thought as he cleared his table and left the mess hall. A little voice inside his head was telling him to be honest with himself, he knew that if he had said no it wouldn't have happened. Harry wasn't in the mood for listening to reason. He was angry, confused and very frustrated.

Harry went to his quarters and automatically got his clarinet out to practice. His body went through the motions, but his mind was elsewhere. It was on Tom Paris, who had came in to Harry's quarters, uninvited mind you, and caught him masturbating. On the hand that had slipped so easily under the sheet that Harry had drawn up to try and hide his activities.

Harry hit a sour note and winced. Shit, I can't even play right these days. Why is Tom acting this way?

Harry put his clarinet away. The little voice was back. It whispered, "Maybe he's scared."

_Scared? Tom, scared of me? Nah!_ he dismissed the thought. Harry sat on his couch and thought about the situation. The longer he sat there the more turbulent his thoughts became. _Okay, so we had sex. In a strange sort of way. He jerked me off, and then I asked him to do it himself. If he didn't want to do it, why did he stay? Why did he tell me next time I could interrupt him? Why won't he talk to me?_

"Computer, what is the location of Lieutenant Tom Paris?"

"Lieutenant Paris is on Deck D, compartment 47."

His quarters. "Is he alone?"

"Lieutenant Paris is the only occupant of those quarters at this time."

_I'm going to get to the bottom of this **right** now._ Harry stepped purposely down the corridor to Tom's quarters. He didn't chime. No way was he going to give Tom a chance to deny him entrance. Harry punched in the access code, and charged right in.

"Tom, we've got to ta...." the words died before he could get them out of his mouth. Tom was lying on the couch as naked as the day he was born, playing with himself.

Tom's eyes lit up, and he smiled beatifically at Harry. "It's about time you got here. I don't know how long I could have kept this up." Tom waggled his eyebrows up and down at his double entrandre. "Well, get over here. I have been doing this for four nights straight waiting for you."

Harry still wasn't sure what was going on, but his body compelled him to move. It wasn't easy, walking with a boner as big as he had, but he made it over to Tom's side and sank to his knees on the floor. Without saying a word, he lowered head over Tom's groin and engulfed as much of his friend's cock as he could fit in his mouth.

Tom thrashed in surprise. "God, Harry!" he shouted out just before exploding in the ensign's insistently sucking mouth. _Damn, I shouldn't have wanked it for so long, and two seconds has to be a quadrant record_ , were the lieutenant's last coherent thoughts for a little while.

Harry let the softening cock slip from his mouth. He rose from his position on his knees and started to undress. Tom stirred. Harry froze with one leg out of his pants. He saw one eye squint open. "Hey! No fair! I wanted to watch you do that." The other eye opened and Tom waved his hand for Harry to continue.

When Harry was naked and wondering what would happen next, Tom rose from the couch with a feline-like grace. He took Harry's hand and led him into the bedroom. Tom guided his friend to recline on his bed and was joining him when Harry's better judgement got the better of him. He stopped Tom with firm hand to his shoulder.

"What's going on here, Tom?"

"You mean you haven't figured it out yet?" Tom answered with his voice full of innuendo, but his face as angelic as a naughty choirboy's.

"Tom!"

"Okay Harry, I'll tell you. Sometimes I think that I know you better than you know yourself. If I had let you talk to me, you would have blushed and stuttered and ended up apologizing for what happened. I'm not sorry, not one bit. I knew if I avoided you for a few days, you'd get good and mad and make up you're mind to confront me." Harry's mouth popped open in surprise, and Tom quickly added, "Besides, I knew if I let you talk, I'd never get a chance to do this."

Tom took the opportunity to latch his mouth over the ensign's that was so conveniently open for him. He licked and nibbled at the lips that were tempting him almost out of his mind. Harry's lips were as soft and tasty as he had always imagined. The kisses they had exchanged four nights ago had only whet his appetite. The lips parted and Tom's tongue rushed in to explore.

Harry let the kiss go on for several minutes before pushing at Tom's chest and panting a little as he said, "Hold on a minute. It's my turn now."

"Your turn? How'd it get to be your turn again?"

Harry looked up and fixed his patented 'Tom, you're driving me bonkers' look at his friend.

Tom surrendered with a chuckle, "Okay, okay, it's your turn again." He got off Harry grumbling the whole way. "Sheesh, you come in here and nearly suck my brains out through my dick, and suddenly it's your turn again."

"Tom, shut up."

"Oh, aye, aye, shutting up now, sir." Tom lay on his back and pressed his lips together.

"You're not fooling me, you know. I know you liked it."

"Yeah, I liked it, but you know what I'd like better?" Tom asked hopefully.

"What Tom? Tell me." Harry answered as he leaned in to kiss his friend's face.

"Make love with me, Harry. I want to feel your skin all over mine. I want to feel you inside me."

Harry gave a low moan at the images those words conjured up in his mind. He began the slow exploration of Tom's body that he had fantasized so many times. He used his hands, his mouth and finally his whole body to give Tom pleasure.

Of course, he found pleasure in it too. There was great pleasure in hearing Tom moan and gasp as he kissed his way down the front of Tom's body. Then to turn him on his stomach and start the journey all over again. He sprinkled kisses and licks all over the firm cheeks of Tom's ass before easing the cheeks apart and teasing the opening with lips and tongue. Oh, there was the wonderful pleasure of pushing his leaking cock into that tight opening!

Neither man lasted long once Harry had worked his cock inside Tom. There was no chance to achieve a rhythm before they came. Tom came first. After the long foreplay, he was barely holding on when Harry reached around his hip and touched his cock. His orgasm triggered Harry's, and with a cry that shook the walls, Harry shot load after load of hot semen into Tom's welcoming heat.

Harry barely had presence of mind to move off Tom's back before he dropped into a deep, satisfied sleep. He woke up to a fully dressed Tom's hand on his shoulder. "Hey, Har. Wake up."

"Huh?" Harry answered before the memory of what he was doing in Tom's bed hit him and he shot upright, almost knocking Tom over.

"Easy there, buddy," Tom cautioned him. "I hated to wake you, but if you don't get up now, you'll be late for your shift."

"Oh. Okay. Thanks, Tom." Harry got up and looked around for his clothes, shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot.

Tom picked up on this quickly and decided to give him a break. "Your clothes are still in the living area. Look, I'm going to head on to the mess hall. See you on the bridge."

Harry smiled a little and moved to get his clothes. Tom was headed for the door and turned back around just as Harry was pulling on his briefs. "Oh yeah, my turn next time, Harry," he said as he flashed that infamous flyboy grin and was out the door leaving a still sleep befuddled Harry standing half-naked in his quarters.

The end


End file.
